


Chains of Love

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, what a tangled web we weave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Love

The darkness swirled malevolently around the abyss of nothingness. A soft laugh pierced through it echoing, pulsing like a living thing.

_Soon_ , it whispered. _Soon, my love. We’ll be together again soon_. 

*****

Minako walked into the ballroom and glanced around. Seeing Usagi standing by the thrones, she waved and joined her. She stopped in front of her and bowed. "Hello, My Queen." 

"Oh shush!" Usagi grabbed her arm and hugged it. "Have you seen them yet?" 

"I just got here." 

"I’m so excited!" She bounced on the balls of her feet, looking like a fourteen year old schoolgirl again, despite her gown. "I haven’t seen Mamoru in weeks." 

"Shouldn’t you call him Endymion?" Minako asked as she waved to Ami who was headed towards them. 

"Maybe. But he’ll always be Mamoru in my heart." She hugged Ami. "Have you seen them?" 

"No." Ami smiled. "You both look lovely." 

"We all do," Makoto stated. She and Rei gathered around them. 

"Aren’t you excited?" Rei asked. "Jadeite talked to me every night while they were gone, but I can’t wait to see him again." 

The other girls echoed her sentiment except for Minako. Usagi squeezed her hand. "He’s been distant?" 

Minako nodded. "He barely speaks to me." 

"I’m sure it will be okay." 

"They’re here!" Ami bit her lip to disguise her smile of excitement. 

Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite walked the length of the ballroom to join them. They all bowed deeply. Receiving Usagi’s nod, Nephrite straightened "My Queen? May we take these lovely ladies from your side?" 

"Do you promise to behave?" 

Jadeite laughed. "While we’re on the dance floor." He took Rei’s hand and led her away. 

Minako watched the other two couples leave, catching Zoicite’s eye. He shrugged and she sighed. She opened her left hand and glanced down at the pink crystal in it. When they had all returned to the Crystal Palace, they had found the forms of all four kings embedded in their namesake crystals. When Usagi had freed and healed Kunzite, she’d taken a piece to keep with her, just in case... 

Usagi was bouncing again, distracting her from her thoughts. "Okay. Three of them are here. Where are they?" 

"They’ll be here, Usagi." She smiled for her friend then surveyed the dance floor. The three kings were all in their formal gray attire, a perfect compliment to the ladies of the court who were each dressed in the faintest hint of her colors. The pale gold of hers would look stunning next to Kunzite, she thought, since it was the perfect counterpart to Usagi’s glowing silver gown. 

"The two loveliest ladies in the room." 

"Endymion!" Usagi dropped Minako’s arm and rushed to take his. "Where have you been? We’ve been waiting just forever!" 

"Sorry. I had some last minute business to finish up with Kunzite." He swept her up into a hug and kissed the tip of her nose. "But I’m here now. Come dance with me." 

She giggled and nodded, leading him out onto the floor. 

"Endymion?" 

He stopped and turned reluctantly to Minako. His expression spoke volumes. "I’m sorry, Mina-chan." 

Her heart sank. "He’s not coming," she stated. Nodding once, she managed a weak smile. "It’s all right. Usagi’s waiting. Go dance." 

He nodded briefly and walked away. 

*****

She was being foolish. Simply because he’d loved her long ago didn’t mean he would again. Simply because all of his friends had fallen for her friends didn’t guarantee anything. Simply because she was Usagi’s closest confidante and he was Mamoru’s didn’t mean they had anything in common. 

Simply because she loved him didn’t mean he loved her back. 

She wrapped her arms around herself and left the ballroom. She suddenly wasn’t in the mood to celebrate. 

Locking the door to her suite as it closed behind her, she unhooked her gown and let it drop to the floor, stepping out of it. Undoubtedly, she would be chastised tomorrow for her carelessness, but tonight she didn’t care. 

She grabbed her ivory silk robe off her loveseat and slid it on over her lingerie as she made her way to the window. 

"As lovely as that robe is, you look far more beautiful without it." 

She spun around. He was standing in her bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame. He was dressed in full court regalia however, his collar was unhooked and open as usual. The soft charcoal gray set off the pale blue tint in his silver-white hair. 

"K...Kunzite." 

"It’s nice to know you remember me, little princess. I was afraid you wouldn’t." His piercing gaze seemed to devour her. She blushed then noticed he wasn’t staring at her face. She looked down to see her robe had fallen open. She blushed again and pulled it close. His eyes traveled slowly upwards to meet hers. "Hello again, Minako." 

She swallowed hard. He made her name a caress. "Hello, Kunzite." She tied her robe with shaky hands. "Why aren’t you at the ball?" 

Why aren’t you?" His smile - sensual, knowing and slightly mocking - sent a thrill down her spine. 

"No one to dance with?" She made it a question, her eyes never leaving his. 

He stepped forward and extended his hand. "Perhaps you’ll dance with me?" 

Minako stepped toward him, drawn to him as if against her will. She shook her head and stopped. "Why are you in my room?" 

He closed the distance between them. "We’re always surrounded by people. We have much that needs to be said. Privately. I want to know you, my little princess." 

"Know me?" she asked as he took her into his arms and held her close. His body moved against hers in a sensual dance. She sighed happily. "I was afraid you weren’t interested in me." Her warm breath caressed his neck, heating up the already overwhelming embrace. 

He put some distance between them. "There was someone else. A long time ago." His eyes seemed lost for a moment before returning to her. "I needed a clear head to think. And you, sweet Minako, are far too distracting." 

She looked up at him, all her hopes and fears played out in her eyes. "Thank you. For the compliment and the consideration." 

"If I hurt you, I’ve got four very angry scouts after me. I don’t want that." He smiled. "Besides, I could not bear to see pain in those beautiful blue eyes." He rested two fingers lightly on her temple then slid his hand down the side of her face until his thumb rested on her lower lip. 

Her breath caught as his platinum eyes closed and he drew her closer. Pressing her lip down, ever so slightly, his lips met hers. She sighed, moving into the kiss. Her hands slid into his long, thick hair and pulled him closer. 

His tongue parted her lips fully and he wrapped his arms around her. She moaned and he pulled quickly away. 

Frustrated passion filled her eyes. "Kunzite?" 

"Quiet, princess." He pressed a finger to her lip then withdrew it. "I should go." 

"You can’t go." Her breathing was labored. "Please, don’t go." 

"You’re young. You’re still so young." 

"I’ve known you for a thousand lifetimes. You’re my soul. You felt it when we touched. Didn’t you?" 

"Minako..." 

"Didn’t you?" 

"I’ve loved you forever. A thousand lifetimes. Maybe more. But not all of them were pleasant. And I didn’t love only you." 

"We both have pasts. Some good. Some...not so good. But love triumphs over everything." 

"I know." 

"You don’t. At least you don’t believe it." She turned away. "If you did, you wouldn’t worry." 

"I can’t rush headlong into this." 

"Then why were you waiting in my bedroom?’ Tears lurked in her voice, wrenching his heart. 

He laid his hand gently on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Because you are irresistible." 

Taking a deep breath, Minako reached down and untied her robe. Allowing it to fall open, she looked up at him. "So why resist?" 

*****

The top of her breasts were the color of honeyed cream, set off by the ivory bustier. His eyes traveled over her slim, satin clad figure to the matching panties and garter belt that held up her sheer stockings. "Minako..." his voice was barely above a whisper. 

She shrugged her shoulders and the robe fell to the floor. He watched her body move as the silk rustled. She stepped closer to him and slid one silk covered leg between his. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she pulled herself up to kiss him lightly. He looked down and his breath caught at the faintest glimpse of her nipple beneath the satin fabric. Tight and hard, much like... 

Her hand slid down his side then between his legs, slightly higher than her own. This was about to go too far. He put his hands on her shoulders and put her away from him. "No." 

Her eyes surveyed his reaction to her. "Why not?" 

"It’s not right." He refused to look at her, wishing she’d stop looking at his erection, wishing he could use his powers to get rid of it. 

"Not right? How can it not be right? We’re soul mates." 

"Minako...Venus..." 

"Answer me truthfully. Do you love me?" 

"I won’t play childish games with you." 

"Love is not a childish game." 

"Minako," he began. 

"Answer the question, Kunzite. Do you?" She forced him to meet her eyes. "Or is this all a game to you? Am I something to play with to help ease the pain of Zoicite falling for Ami this time around instead of you?" 

His body went stiff in shock. "What?" 

"You’re relationship is no secret. I’ve seen the past. It’s all a cycle. I helped destroy you and what you helped Beryl create. You let yourself be destroyed because you couldn’t face the guilt. Zoicite’s moved on. Can’t you? Or was your guilt not because you knew you’d betrayed me but because he knew you’d betrayed him?" 

He sank to the floor. "You were never to know." 

"Kunzite, love forgives everything." She sat next to him, making sure to wrap her robe around her scantily clad body. "Go. Think some more. But I don’t hold what you two had against you. I’m glad you were able to find love amidst all that evil." 

He was silent for a moment. "When did you get so wise, Mina-sama?" 

"I’m Venus. Goddess of Love. Nothin’ gets by me." She smiled somewhat sadly. 

"I betrayed you." 

"No." She shook her head. "Not if it was love." 

He stood and helped her to her feet. "You are, by far, the most beautiful creature I’ve ever encountered." He stared at her intensely for what seemed like an eternity. "May I kiss you?" 

She fell into his arms and his kiss. The robe slid to the floor again, The feel of her body against his had its predictable effect. She caught his face between her hands and stared into his platinum eyes. "Love me." 

He swung her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. "Who am I to say no to a goddess?" 

*****

Minako stood at the edge of the bed and stared down at Kunzite’s sleeping form. His arm was thrown back casually over his head and his hair fanned out around him. His body was a milky pale in the candlelit room, the sheet barely covering him. 

She’d lain beside him for a while, but couldn’t sleep. She walked over to the window and stared down into the reception hall through the skylights. Focusing on the crowd, she could see the faintest outlines of chains linking people together. 

She looked at her closest friends in particular. Rei and Jadeite were talking to some visiting dignitaries, but their concentration was mainly on each other. The link between them glowed a soft rose. Tonight they would be lovers. 

Makoto and Nephrite stood by the buffet table where she was feeding him morsels she’d help create. Theirs was a strong purple bond, the intimacy of the moment, even in the crowd bringing their passion to life. 

Zoicite and Ami were dancing. Their bond was a mixture of colors reflecting love, passion and insecurities. Both were nervous and unsure, the links fading in and out of view. She concentrated more intensely as she looked at Zoicite. Thinking of Kunzite showed her the bond between them. White for friendship, the faintest tinges of rose and lavender so slight, she doubted they were even aware they still existed. 

The crowd below suddenly stopped dancing and turned their attention to the throne. Minako looked as well to see Usagi and Endymion emerge from their antechambers. 

_Yes_

Minako looked around. Kunzite still slept, but she was sure she’d heard something. 

_My love._

She closed her eyes and shook her head. She was definitely hearing voices. 

_Look_

Minako did as the voice said. It hurt to resist it. She stared down into the ballroom and found herself locked in a gaze with Endymion. She felt as though the world had narrowed to just the two of them, and she basked in the pleasure he was taking in her nude form. 

Even without concentrating , she could see the dark purple chain form, link by link, from Endymion toward her. It built itself faster and faster, stopping only when it reached the circle of her aura. Meeting the obstruction, it hung there, almost malevolently. 

"Minako?" Kunzite touched her shoulder and brought her out of her reverie. "Are you all right?" 

"Of course," she turned and smiled at him, ignoring the voice screaming in her mind. "Just watching everyone." 

He sat on the window seat and held open the blanket he had wrapped around himself. She sat between his legs and leaned back against his chest. "And what do you see?" 

She explained how she could see the bonds between people. "I could tell you, pretty accurately what’s going to happen after the ball tonight." 

"What are yours?" 

"White with the other scouts and Usagi, all tinged with blue for loyalty. Usagi’s is almost all blue." 

"And the other kings?" 

"Weak white ones, simply because I haven’t been around them much. The links have to be forged each time." 

"And Endymion?" 

"You don’t like him all that much, do you?" 

"I know how I feel about him. How do you?" 

She looked down at the man in question. Without trying, she caught his eye and felt the strong pull. "We’re just friends. And he has my loyalty like Usagi." She managed to look away. "Why don’t you like him?" 

"We’ve always been rivals." He stroked her golden hair. "Is it inappropriate to ask what binds you to me?" 

"You don’t know?" She giggled and snuggled closer, blocking out the thoughts of Endymion and the voice in her head. 

"So why do you seem so sad?" 

"I told you I could tell you what will happen tonight. I can also tell you who else they all might be thinking of." 

"Do we have a soap opera brewing?" 

She sat up, her back to the window. "Unrequited passion has dangerous potential. I’m sorry. I suppose I’m indulging in the wrong behavior right now. I’m afraid I’m not sure what to do." 

He sat up as well. "There’s no wrong thing, little princess." He stood, picking her up and carrying her back to the bed. "So, do I have to worry about any passion lurking unrequited?" 

The voice in her head cried out for Endymion. "Only for you." 

"We’re not quite unrequited, Mina-san." 

She smiled, "But we’re not quite finished either." 

*****

Minako leaned back against the trunk of the tree and balanced herself on the limb. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled the scent of the garden below her. The fountain was soothing background music, as was the sound of children. She looked out to the play area Usagi had required and smiled at the sight of the four kings playing table tennis for their cheering, predominately female, fans. 

She wished she could be that carefree. Ever since the night of the ball, her thoughts had not been completely her own, the voice in her head a strange yet somehow familiar mantra. 

The kings were paired off. Zoicite and Nephrite were playing hard, their long ago rivalry coming to life in its mildest form. Kunzite was playing against Jadeite, making it look all too easy. She smiled, remembering the image of him draped across her bed. As wonderful as the image was, her smile was sad. They had both agreed to be low key about their relationship, her because of the questions the voice brought up, him…she wasn’t sure. At times, she felt if they were any more discreet, she wouldn’t even know. 

The thought crowded out the voice wondering when she would see Endymion again and she giggled. The soft, sweet sound caught the attention of several others enjoying the peaceful day. 

"Hey, Minako!" 

The object of her suppressed thoughts swung up on the branch and sat near her. "I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you would have gone down to Tokyo with Usagi and the others." Endymion smiled at her, feeling strangely drawn to her sad look. 

"She has enough protectors." 

"I realize that." His eyes seemed to see through her, causing her to look away. "I wasn’t implying you were shirking your duty. I just thought you’d like to be with your friends." 

"Actually, I’d rather be alone." She stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him or close her eyes. She could feel the chain connecting them pulling on her, trying to pull her closer to him. 

"What have I done, Minako? You’ve been avoiding me." 

"Nothing. I’m just not in the mood for company." She shifted ever so slightly away from him as the pulsing energy grew stronger. 

"Usagi tells me you’ve been distant with her and the other scouts since the night of the ball. Is there something wrong?" 

She sighed. They were a perfect match. Neither he nor Usagi could take a hint. "Fine. Yes, something is wrong. What do you see as my place in the kingdom?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ami is the healer. Rei is the priestess. Makoto is the chef and mother hen. Usagi is queen. What am I?" 

"You’re Usagi’s closest confidante." 

"She tells me nothing she doesn’t tell the others. So fine, what are my talents? I’m athletic, energetic and empathetic. What does that qualify me for, My King?" 

Endymion stated the first unbidden thought to come to his head. "My mistress." 

She finally met his eyes. "What?" The impact of his look hit her hard. The chain was circling her, frustrated at not connecting. And it glowed a dark, violent purple. 

"Is there a problem?" 

Minako looked down into Kunzite’s platinum eyes. She let herself half slide, half fall from the tree into his arms. Her body seemed to pulse and tremble in his hands. She felt completely out of control. "I’m sorry, Kunzite," she whispered as she ran away on shaky legs. 

His eyes followed her, clouded with worry. He hadn’t intended to come over until he’d felt her grow frightened. "What did you say to her?" 

"Nothing." 

"Nothing? She ran off shaking like a leaf. You said something." 

Endymion looked down on him, obviously annoyed at being questioned. "She asked what her place was here, what she was qualified for." 

"And?" Patience was not one of Kunzite’s strongest features and his meager supply was vanishing rapidly. 

"I suggested…" Endymion mumbled the rest of the sentence, his courage in the face of Kunzite’s anger dwindling as Minako grew further and further away. 

"Suggested what?" 

"I thought she was perfectly qualified to be my mistress." 

The boomerang appeared from nowhere and would have done considerable damage had a red rose not deflected it. "You may be king, but it makes you no less a bastard." Kunzite stormed off toward the palace, determined to find Minako. 

*****

Usagi sat silently in her throne as Makoto read the note aloud. 

_‘My Queen. My friend. My friends_  
I apologize for my abrupt departure.  
I feel I can accomplish so much more  
away from here. I am so sorry, Usagi.  
For everything.  
Minako.’ 

"Why?" Usagi’s question echoed throughout the room. All three of her friends were silent. Finally Ami spoke. 

"Perhaps Lord Kunzite knows?" 

"Madam?" One of the house servants bowed. "She spoke to his Highness and Lord Kunzite this afternoon in the garden." 

"Very well. Find Endymion and Lord Kunzite. I’ll see them both at once." She nodded to the servant who hurried out, then sighed. "You’ll all stay?" 

They nodded. Rei pulled out her wand. "Perhaps some formality is required?" 

"No. I don’t want Kunzite to get the wrong idea." Usagi smiled as she looked down at her shorts and halter top. "Although I should probably change." She touched the Imperium Silver Crystal and was suddenly Neo-queen Serenity. She laughed and made a silly face. "Much more formal." 

The door opened and Kunzite stood there, his head bowed. "My Queen." 

"Come in." 

"I was summoned." 

"A moment of your time?" 

He was about to nod when Endymion stepped up beside him. Kunzite bared his teeth at him, the slightest hint of fangs showing. 

"Lord Kunzite!" Usagi snapped. 

He bowed his head and stepped away. "My apologies." 

She nodded. "I was informed you both saw Minako today." 

"Hai," both answered. 

She stood, her gown sparkling like starlight. "I returned to the palace today to find a note of apology from my friend. I want to know why she left and…" 

"She’s gone?" Endymion asked, his heart beating wildly. 

"Do you blame her?" Kunzite snapped. 

"Well, obviously we’ve found the right people to ask," Makoto smirked to Rei, earning her a look from Usagi and Ami. 

"Kunzite," Usagi’s voice was soft but firm. "You are my sworn liegeman, are you not?" 

His eyes widened at the oath she was invoking. "Hai." 

"And as so you are so sworn to tell me any truth I require and perform any task I request. Are you not?" 

"Hai." 

"Where is my friend?" 

"Gone. I don’t know where." 

"Do you know why?" 

He nodded. 

"Tell me." 

"His Highness,” he sneered, “asked her to be his mistress. Implied to her that it was the job best suited to her talents. He practically exudes lust around her…." 

"Enough. Endymion, you stand accused. Is it truth?" 

He looked at the floor for a long moment before nodding. "Hai." 

Her heart sank. "Fine. I don’t care right now. My friend is alone and hurting. And I will not have that. Lord Kunzite, find her. Bring her home." 

"I can’t, My Queen." "

Oh? What’s the matter, Kunzite? Zoicite starting to look good again? I knew you couldn’t get over your fixation for little boys." 

A soft sound, almost a sob, came from Ami who ran from the room. 

"Enough!" Usagi stood and walked down to Kunzite’s side. "Why not?" 

"After I left him and went after her, I found a note from her telling me she needed to be alone for a while. She asked me not to follow her." 

Endymion laughed. "Fairly soon after consummating the relationship for the brush off, isn’t it?" 

Usagi silenced him with a look, part anger and part pain. "Fine. For now I will not ask it of you. However, you will tell me if the link she has to you changes." 

"You see our link?" 

"I fought for Love and Justice as Sailor Moon. I share her ability to see love." 

He smiled for the first time since he’d walked into the garden. "I will, My Queen." 

*****

“Usagi…" 

"I do not wish to speak to you right now." 

"I didn’t…" 

"Didn’t what? Mean to hurt me? Or hurt her? Or insult the both of us? Or maybe you just intended to use your power as my King to sleep with whomever you want and not get caught?" 

"No. I…" 

"I don’t want to hear it. My concern is for Minako. And thanks to your careless words, Ami." She turned and left the room. 

Endymion tried to meet Makoto and Rei’s eyes. "I’m sorry." 

They both turned and followed Usagi out the door. 

*****

Sailor V tied the knot behind the thug’s back and leaned him into the crates on the loading dock. "Don’t. Ever again." She pushed him back with her foot and watched as he fell completely to the ground. Approaching sirens told her law enforcement was on its way. She winked down at the captured criminal and walked away. 

"Quite a performance." Jadeite sat on the fence surrounding the dock. "The wink was a nice finishing touch." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I was sent." 

"By the good side this time?" 

"Usagi is worried about you." 

"So now you can tell her I’m fine. Fighting crime like a good sailor should." 

"Your friends miss you." 

"Give them my love." 

"Kunzite…" 

"Stop." She bit her lip at the mention of his name. "Please, Jadeite. Tell Usagi I’ll come for a visit soon. I promise." She paused as she jumped the fence and walked away. "How is Ami?" She sighed when he didn’t answer. "Tell her Zoicite loves her. Tell her…tell her I would not lie about love." 

"Tell her yourself." 

"Go home, Jadeite. Now." She turned and ran away from him, her hair streaming behind her like a golden cape. 

He teleported back and stood in Usagi’s court. Kunzite was sitting in his chair below the dais as she heard various arguments. They both looked up at his arrival. Usagi’s eyes searched his face. "Well?" 

"She’s fine, My Queen. She was in Tokyo tonight where she first met the scouts, but I believe she is heading to London." His eyes darkened. "She won’t come back. And she wouldn’t let me speak of you Kunzite." 

The silence was thick. The older man rubbed his left wrist where she had wounded him during their first fight. Finally he spoke. "Thank you, Jadeite." 

"Of course." 

"Rei asked that you join her at the temple when you finished." 

"Hai," he smiled. "Oh, and if you see Ami, please tell her Minako said that Zoicite loves her." 

Kunzite’s smile was relieved. Endymion’s constant taunts of the past couple of days had made him wonder…at least now he knew Minako knew the truth. "We’ll be sure to tell her." He leaned back in his chair as his friend left and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "What will you do now?" 

"I’m not sure. I don’t ask questions these days where Endymion is concerned. I wonder why she doesn’t want to talk about you." Realizing what she’d said, she blushed furiously. "I’m sorry." 

"Don’t be." He walked over to a window. "I didn’t think I would miss her so much, My Queen." 

”Kunzite, please call me Usagi. Even Sailor Brat would be better than all this My Queen." 

"I would like to go to her now, as you requested." 

"Why?" 

"Because I love her." 

"You loved her before." 

"I didn’t realize it then." 

Usagi nodded. "Hai. Go. With my blessing." 

*****

Minako leaned against the rail of her balcony and gazed unseeing at London below. It had been several days since the encounter with Jadeite and she was beginning to wonder when her next visitor would arrive. Usagi didn’t give up this easily. 

She closed her eyes and visualized her aura. There was still a vibrant red chain linking her to Kunzite. She wished she had the courage to see him and see if his end held true. But now, just the thought of him caused her the sensation of pain. 

Also hovering around her aura was the chain of purple connecting her to Endymion. She felt like it was a dog sniffing her heels, seeking attention. Attention she would not give to it or to the voice in her head that constantly cried out for Usagi’s lover. 

She turned away from the window and walked to her bed. She was about to sit when she heard a soft meow. A small white kitten was curled up on her pillow. It looked much like Artemis had when she’d found him. "Oh, Artemis, I miss you." 

"He misses you as well, little princess." 

She spun around, her heart pounding. He stood there, regal in his black uniform, Kunzite’s endearment for her poison on his lips. 

"Your Majesty." She felt the wave of thwarted emotion wash over her. The voice in her head came back full force, louder and more powerful than ever. 

_Join him_

"Are you finished proving your point? Are you finished putting us both through this agony?" He sat down at a table across from her and stared at her tired face. "I am aching for you. And on top of that, Usagi barely talks to me, the other girls treat me like a pariah, and my three advisors refuse to talk of anything but business." 

"Three?" 

"Kunzite has left the court." 

"Where has he gone?" 

_Love him_

"Oh, he’s still there. He attends Usagi’s court. Perhaps he’s getting in touch with his feminine side for Zoicite." He watched in delight as she flinched. "He refuses to attend any function where I may be present. Probably a good thing. I’m getting tired of dodging those damn boomerangs." 

"Why are you here?" 

_Do not deny me any longer_

"You know why. To ask you to come home. The way I see it, it’s my best opportunity to restore myself in Usagi’s good graces." 

"Home to what?" 

"I shouldn’t have said anything." 

"You shouldn’t have thought it!" Her blue eyes blazed. "You formed a link with me that I cannot break. Your desire, your lust hangs around me like a perfume. Being this close to you, I can breathe it. I will not live like that!" 

"I can’t make it go away. Since the night of the ball when you disappeared to your room, whenever I close my eyes I see you , I smell you." He stood and walked over to her, the overwhelming ache driving him on. He could not resist it any longer. He held up a trembling hand. "I shake from my desire for you." 

"Go away," she whispered, the magnitude of his emotion pounding her like the sea against the shore. 

_yes_

"You want a position in the kingdom? Be my healer, Mina-san." He reached out to stroke her cheek. "I need you." 

"No," she breathed as he leaned down to kiss her. 

_yes, my love_

The moment Endymion’s lips met hers, she felt the connection. The purple chain wrapped around her, embedding itself into her flesh. She whimpered against the kiss as an image of Beryl and Endymion engaged in a passionate embrace filled her mind. 

"Being near you is like having thorns jab into me. But kissing you is like lying in a bed of roses petals." He looked into her eyes, not seeing her fear or pain. "Let me love you, Minako." 

She stood paralyzed as his closeness continued to wind around her like some kind of spell. It was like being trapped in one of Kunzite’s shrinking domes. The thought of him brought on a fresh onslaught of pain. "No," she moaned. "Please stop. Don’t do this." His hands found her hips and pulled her close to him so she could feel his growing excitement. 

"It will happen," he whispered against her neck. "Either way. But it would please me if you said yes." 

"I think not." Kunzite picked Endymion up by his collar and flung him against the wall, smashing a mirror. As he released her, Minako collapsed onto the floor, her body wracked with sobs. 

"You bastard. Go back to Zoicite. Leave us alone. We’re busy." He pulled himself to his feet. 

"Planning on forcing yourself on her, cape-boy?" Kunzite knelt beside Minako and lifted her into his arms, trying not to notice her struggle to get away. He sat on the bed and gently cradled her sobbing figure. "Ssh, Mina-chan. It will all be okay." 

The voice, Beryl’s voice, was now screaming in frustration. She was so close. Minako’s voice shook with unshed tears. "How?" 

"Usagi can heal you both." 

Her blue eyes were hopeful. "She can?" 

Endymion glared down at Kunzite, the emotion still raging strong. "She can do no such thing." He reached down and took Minako’s hand. "There’s is only one way to heal us. You know that." 

Kunzite stood. "I’m taking her home." 

"Won’t that put a cramp in you love life? I understand Zoicite’s a jealous lover." He stepped closer and pulled Minako to him, out of Kunzite’s arms. The voice stopped screaming. "Go back to your little lover. Leave Minako to me." 

Suddenly, there was a brief flash of light. Usagi stood there with Ami, fire in her eyes. "Both of you stop it. Mamoru, put her down." 

Ami helped Minako to the bed, where she curled into a fetal position. "She seems to be all right." 

Usagi met her lover’s eyes. "Why has this gotten out of hand, Mamoru?" 

The fires still burned in his eyes. "Go away, Usagi. Leave us alone. Take your dog with you." 

"Beryl…" Minako whispered. "Please Usagi make it all stop." 

"Beryl?" Kunzite laughed harshly. "She must have cast a spell." 

“On whom?" 

"Me? Minako? Endymion? An ultimate betrayal." 

"Usagi?" Ami’s expression was worried. "She’s getting worse." 

Minako stared at Endymion, her eyes wide. "It hurts, Usagi. It hurts so much to resist." She held out her hand to him, her whole body throbbing in pain. "Please make it stop." 

Kunzite reached out to touch her, drawing back when she screamed. 

"Looks like she’s not too thrilled with your touch." Endymion picked her up and held her to him. "Give in, Minako." 

_Do it_

Usagi grabbed his shoulder. "You will bring her home. Now." 

His lust filled eyes focused on her. "We need to be alone." 

"No." She brought out her wand and transported the five of them back to the Crystal Palace. 

Minako screamed again as the power of the palace weakened Beryl’s hold on her. Endymion held her close to him and began whispering in her ear. She couldn’t stop trembling. The emotion between them was building, weakening her and she couldn’t resist as one of his hands stroked her breast. She moaned, half passion, half pain. 

"Enough! Moon Healing Activation!" The Crystal Palace increased the power of the wand, sending a wave of warmth at the two of them. Ami and Kunzite stood beside Usagi as the wave swept through the room, two moans echoing over and over. 

*****

They both lay on the floor, wrapped in each other’s arms. "Mamoru?" Usagi ran to his side and disentangled them. "Mamoru? Are you okay?" 

"Usagi?" He sat up, shaking his head. "Is it over? Did I hurt her?" 

"Oh Mamo-chan!" She glomped onto him happily. "You’re okay!" 

Ami rolled Minako onto her back and gasped. "Minako…" The other three rushed over. Her shirt was ripped open and there were bright red chain marks burned into her flesh. "Usagi, can you help her?" 

Kunzite sank to his knees and pulled her to him. "Oh, Minako. I’m so sorry." Her small body still trembled. He brushed the hair back from her face and closed his eyes. 

She moaned. "Endymion?" 

He moved over to her and helped her look at him. "Yes, Mina-chan?" 

"Is it over?" she tried to focus on her aura, but was too weak. "Are we through?" 

"I’m so sorry, Minako. I’m sorry that I hurt you, but I think it’s over." He hugged her close, aware of everyone’s eyes on them. He met Kunzite’s. "I owe you an apology. Several of them. And you, Ami." 

The platinum eyes never left Minako’s tear stained face. "Let her go and I’ll think about forgiving you." 

He did and Kunzite met her blue eyes. "Mina?" 

She sobbed and fell into his arms. He absorbed the impact with pleasure. "When the scars fade, you’re forgiven." 

Rei and Makoto rushed into the room followed by the three kings. "Is everything okay?" Rei asked. 

"Yes. Usagi broke the spell. Beryl's spell." Ami stood and went to Zoicite’s side, causing him to smile. 

"And Minako and Endymion?" Makoto asked. 

"Everybody’s okay." Usagi helped him stand. "I think we should leave Mina-chan and Lord Kunzite alone. She needs her rest." She stared at her friend for a moment and then her lover. With a small frown, she nodded to Kunzite. "And a protector." 

"Usagi?" 

Everyone turned to look at Minako. "Yes?" 

"Thank you. It doesn’t hurt anymore." 

Usagi smiled. "I’m glad." But as her blue eyes met Kunzite’s, she looked anything but. 

*****

Kunzite sat on the window seat and stared at Minako sleeping on the bed. Since they’d returned from Earth two days before she’d been sleeping fitfully. Ami stood in the doorway and smiled at him. "Mind if I turn on a light?" 

He waved his hand and soft light filled the room. "She’s slept all day." 

Ami sat next to her friend who immediately opened her eyes. "Hey, Ami-chan," her voice was hoarse. 

"Hey yourself, Mina-chan. How are you feeling today?" 

"Better.” She managed to sit up and smile at her friend. "When can I get up?’ 

"Soon. Let me look at you." She opened Minako’s gown and pressed lightly against one of the chain marks. "Does it hurt?" 

"No. Not until..." 

Kunzite stood and walked out of the room, his back stiff. Ami watched him go then turned back to her patient. 

"When he touches me, they burn just a little. He feels guilty." Minako pulled her shirt closed and sighed. "He’s mad that I didn’t tell him about the voices and that he didn’t come soon enough." 

"He loves you. He wants to protect you." Ami squeezed her hand. "Want to go for a walk?" 

"Sure." She stood shakily and leaned against Ami. They walked slowly from the room into the main suite. Kunzite was sitting on the couch next to Zoicite. Both girls stopped abruptly. Ami’s voice shook. "We’re going for a walk." 

"We’ll join you." Zoicite stood and walked to Ami’s side. 

"Maybe you’d be happier if I stayed?" Kunzite asked. 

"No." Minako reached her hand out to him and took his arm. He watched sadly as she flinched. 

"You don’t have to..." 

"Yes. I do." She met his eyes. "I love you. I won’t let Beryl destroy that." 

The four of them walked out into the garden and Minako gasped. It was just past sunset and the air sparkled with fireflies and candlelight. "It’s beautiful." The light caught her eyes as she looked up at him. 

"Minako!" Usagi ran up and hugged her friend. "You’re up!" 

"Hi, Usagi. It’s good to see you." She hugged her back. She looked past her friend and met Endymion’s eyes. "Hello." 

"Hello, Minako." He smiled at her nervously as the fire in his soul ignited again. 

She let go of Usagi and walked up to him, spurred on by the same fire. The burn marks were pulsing, pulling her to him. "You look well." 

He didn’t answer her. He reached out and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Mina...." He whispered. 

"Let her go." Kunzite stepped up next to Endymion and grabbed his arm. "Now. Or so help me, you’ll die." 

Minako stepped away and clung to Kunzite as if nothing had happened. "Sorry. Let’s go for a walk." 

Usagi met his tortured eyes. "Kunzite? Could I see you in my court tomorrow morning?" 

"Of course, My Queen." 

*****

Ami tucked Minako into bed and tried to smile. "Are you sure you’re okay?" 

"You’ve taken great care of me, Ami. Of course I’m all right." She smiled, "And don’t worry about them." She motioned to the living room. "They’re just friends. Hold my hand." 

Ami took her hand. "What?" 

Minako closed her eyes and focused. "Look at them. And think about them, their relationship. Tell me what you see." 

"White. A white chain connecting them. And all these others branching out. A lavender one connecting Zoicite to me." 

Minako took a deep breath and let go of Ami’s hand. "You haven’t slept with him?" 

"No!" Ami blushed. "Is that what lavender means?" 

"White is friendship; blue, loyalty; red, lovers; purple, passion; black, anger and hatred. If they were lovers it wouldn’t be white, Ami." 

"What if they’re just not lovers again yet?" 

"It would be purple." Minako laughed softly as all the pieces fell into place. "You’re nervous about making love to him!" 

She giggled. "Maybe a little." 

"Talk to him. Find out how he feels. Don’t start with secrets or fears." 

"What about you and Kunzite?" 

"Red! Blood red!" she giggled as well. 

"And Endymion?" 

At the mention of his name, Minako purred. "There’s nothing between us." 

Ami watched in awe as her friend lied to her. While she thought of Usagi’s lover, Minako’s burn marks faded almost completely. "I should let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Mina-chan." 

"Goodnight. Oh, and Ami?" 

"Yes?" 

"Go for it!" She smiled then burst into giggles. 

*****

"Did you find anything out?" Zoicite stood as Ami walked into the room. 

"Some. I’ll explain it to you tomorrow in Usagi’s court." She looked shyly at Zoicite. "Perhaps I could tell you while you walked me to my room?" 

He smiled happily. "Certainly." He nodded to Kunzite. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, you two." He watched as they walked out together, glad that it didn’t hurt. 

"They left together?" Minako stood in the doorway, her shirt barely reaching the top of her thighs. 

"Hai." 

"Good. She was worried." She raised her hand to brush her hair back, causing the shirt to rise even higher. "Are you going to watch over me again tonight?" 

"Yes." He stared at her, desire like a fire in his eyes. 

"I’d rather you didn’t." 

"Oh?" 

She slid her shirt over her head and stood naked in front of him. Her burns seemed to glow in the soft light. "I’d rather you didn’t just watch." 

*****

Endymion lay next to Usagi, staring out the window at Minako’s guardian planet. The moment he’d seen Minako, the ache had started again and it had yet to fade. This time it was growing stronger much more rapidly. He closed his eyes and he could see her - her eyes closed, her body glistening with perspiration, her breasts heaving, her nipples hard. He realized he was seeing her through Kunzite’s eyes as he made love to her and she was in the midst of a powerful orgasm. His body tensed with hers and he moaned. 

"Mamoru? Are you okay?" Usagi asked sleepily. 

_Tell her,_ he thought. _Obviously the healing wasn’t complete._ "Everything is fine. Just a dream." 

She snuggled close to him and sighed. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." He closed his eyes again and watched as she looked up at Kunzite. _Goodnight my love._

*****

Ami paced the length of the throne dais. When Usagi walked in, she rushed over to her. "When is Kunzite due?" 

"Ami!" Usagi’s mouth gaped open as she realized what had happened the night before. "You didn’t!" 

Ami blushed. "That’s not the issue. I need to talk to both of you. It’s very important." 

Kunzite walked in and bowed. "My Queen. Lady Ami." 

"We have to talk. Now." Ami looked around. "Privately." 

Usagi snapped her fingers and servants closed the room. "Can you explain what happened yesterday?" 

"The spell is still active. We all suspected that last night. Before I left Minako last night, I asked her about Endymion. She said there was nothing between them, but all of the burns faded." Ami sighed. "I think it’s the burns that connect them." 

"Do you think that’s why she feels pain when I touch her?" Kunzite sat on one of the chairs and buried his head in his hands. "Yet last night she..." 

"After she saw Endymion," Usagi sighed. 

"Keep him away from her, Serenity." Kunzite stood, his anger reminding both of them of facing him when he served Beryl. "Cape boy will not touch her. Or I will kill him." 

"You will not kill anyone." 

"Beryl trained me well." He turned to walk out of the room. 

"No. I will not allow you to let your anger bring about the fall of my kingdom again!" 

He stopped. "I cannot let him have her. I will not." 

"We’ll find a way to stop this." 

"She slept with me last night and thought of him," he snarled, although both women heard the deep pain underlying the ire. "Beryl nearly destroyed me when I thought she’d killed Zoicite. I will not allow it to happen again." 

"Do not stand against me." Usagi stood tall, staring up at him defiantly. "Work with me, Kunzite. I want this to end as much as you do. She is your lover. He is mine." 

"Maybe we should let them consummate the relationship?" Ami asked. 

"No," both said at once. 

"It might work." 

Kunzite shook his head. "I don’t think it would. Before Usagi used the wand, perhaps, simply because Minako didn’t want to. Beryl would have enjoyed him forcing her. It would have given her enough negative energy to return, which is what this must be about. With a transmuted spell...I’m afraid it would be even worse." His platinum eyes held no hope. "An ultimate betrayal." 

"So what do we do?" Usagi sank to the floor. 

Ami comforted her friend. "We’ll figure something out." 

*****

Minako stared out the window at the ballroom where this had all started. She felt completely out of control. 

"Hello, princess." She looked to the door. Endymion stood there in casual clothes. 

"Don’t let Kunzite hear you call me that. He might take offense." 

He shut the door behind him. "What’s going on between us, Minako?" 

"Usagi’s cure didn’t work." She pushed away from the window, but didn’t walk toward him. 

"It’s different. It doesn’t hurt anymore." He could feel the pull between them and couldn’t help moving forward. 

"She changed the spell? I don’t know." Tears filled her eyes. "My heart doesn’t want this, but I can’t stop..." 

"You think I want this? You think I want to hurt Usagi? Do you honestly think I want to close my eyes and see you? You think I want to close my eyes and see you beneath him?" His voice deepened as he inched closer to her. "Do you think I like knowing he’s inside you instead of me?" 

She met his eyes. "Are you jealous?" As he came close enough to touch, Kunzite was the last thing on her mind. Her smile grew feral, her breathing heavy and fast. "Wish it was you? Want me for yourself?" 

"Don’t let him touch you again. I’ll know. And the pain will come." His eyes darkened to black, the bond between them throbbing so hard it hurt. 

"Am I interrupting?" Kunzite stood in the doorway, taking in the sight before him. Both of them were breathing heavy, the air thick with desire. 

Endymion spun around quickly and a red rose landed at Kunzite’s feet. 

"Don’t threaten me, boy." Kunzite’s eyes glowed with fury. 

"You’re a poor substitute for me. But then you always have been. Even for Beryl." Endymion walked up to Kunzite, his hatred almost as hot as his desire. "You couldn’t do anything to me then and you can’t now. Beryl’s dog and now Usagi’s." 

"Better Beryl’s dog than her lover. Does your lovely Queen know you fucked her mortal enemy?" 

"Better than you, fucking a little boy." He sneered at his longtime rival. "Usagi should have left your soul embedded in the crystal we found it in." 

Minako had moved closer, the hatred almost as satisfying as the lust. She circled them, licking her lips in anticipation. She stopped behind Endymion and ran her hands over his back. "Oh please," she moaned. "Don’t stop." 

He closed his eyes and leaned back against her. Kunzite smirked. "Idiot." He smiled in satisfaction as his fist found Endymion’s jaw. 

Minako stared at him, eyes narrowed and glassy. "You hit him. Your power..." She stepped closer. 

"Sorry, little princess. I’m no one’s substitute. Most especially not his." He walked out of her room, wishing it didn’t hurt. A servant stood nearby. "Clean up the mess please. And send Lady Ami to Endymion’s quarters. He may need medical attention." 

*****

Ami sat at the palace’s computer running thousands of programs to try to decipher Beryl’s spell. She’d put in a call to both Luna and Artemis, hoping that they would know something. Usagi sat on her throne, swinging her feet. "Anything yet, Ami-chan?" 

"Sorry. I haven’t heard from the guardians yet." 

"Have Rei pray for guidance?" 

"I’ve already requested it." 

Usagi felt tears spring to her eyes. She wished she had her mother’s guidance or even some of her wisdom. She wished Luna was here. She wished Mamoru - her Mamoru - would come in and give her a hug. She looked up as the door opened and tried to hide her disappointment when she saw it was Makoto. She was smiling widely. 

"Good news?" 

Her smile faded. "Um, no. It’s just something that needs Ami’s attention." 

"What?" 

"Apparently Kunzite punched Endymion." 

"Why?" 

"I don’t know the details, but I do know it happened in Minako’s room. She was crying too hard to fill anybody in." 

Usagi slammed her fist onto the arm of the throne. "Damn it! Damn her!" 

"Minako?" Makoto’s eyes widened. 

"No. Of course not. Beryl. I will not let her destroy my kingdom." She stood and started to leave the room. 

"What will you do?" 

Her bravado disappeared. "I have no idea." 

*****

Kunzite stood in the deep black miasma of nothing. The silence enveloped him like a cloak. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift, his only conscious thought of Minako. He stood, unmoving, for hours. Frustrated, he opened his eyes. In front of him, swirling like a mist was an image of Beryl. 

"Who disturbs my rest?" 

"Release her." 

She laughed, her voice wickedness given form. "Pity. I was hoping you’d go back to Zoicite. I guess you have to give both sides a chance, hmmm?" 

"Release her now. In exchange for my soul. I will not have you drive her mad." 

"This is not about souls, Kunzite. You know what I desire." She solidified briefly. "Did you know he sees through your eyes when you touch her? And she sees him, not your pretty face. And I see through her. Soon Kunzite, I will love him again and will rip your soul from you. In the end, I win either way." Her wispy form began to fade in and out. "Your memories of the silver millennium tainted you, destroyed my last effort. But I will rise again Kunzite. And your sweet lover will open the door." 

"She won’t make love to him." 

The Negaverse knows nothing of love." Beryl’s eyes met his. "You can’t save her. Just like you couldn’t save Zoicite. The world will be mine again. And when it is, you will stand at my feet as Endymion exacts his revenge." 

Kunzite’s anger manifested itself and the powerful blast shattered her faint form. But her taunting laughter lingered. 

*****

Usagi, Ami and Makoto listened as Kunzite explained his conversation with Beryl. "What you did," Usagi hissed through clenched teeth, "was stupid, irresponsible and unauthorized." 

"I had no other choice." 

"She really is under Beryl’s influence?’ Makoto shuddered. 

"Only when Endymion in near her or when she’s engaged in a sexual act." He shook his head. "And I fear that if she manages to have sex with Endymion, it will increase Beryl’s power and allow her to return faster." 

"So we just have to separate them?" 

"No." Ami looked up from the computer with a small smile. "That would simply serve to drive Minako mad." She looked at Kunzite. "You have to fight him. And win." 

"What?" Usagi pouted. "I don’t like the sound of that." 

"Endymion and Minako are under Beryl’s influence to varying degrees. The scars on Minako lead me to believe she’s the most effected. Kunzite has to fight on the side of love and justice and destroy Beryl’s hold on him. He was the original carrier of the spell." 

"So if I beat him, we cancel each other out?" 

"I believe so. It won’t be easy. Beryl is in each of your heads. She’ll try to influence the fight. Her power is still relatively weak though." 

"And Minako?" 

"She’ll have to watch. And choose." 

"Choose?" Makoto asked. 

"If she chooses Endymion and he loses, she will go mad. If she chooses him and he wins, our greatest fears are realized. If she chooses Kunzite and he wins, it should defeat Beryl’s spell and she’ll be okay." 

"And if she chooses me and I lose?" 

"My honest opinion?" She looked nervously at Usagi. "I think he’ll take her in front of both of you and she’ll kill herself." 

Makoto looked up in surprise. "You’re always looking at the bright side, aren’t you, Ami-chan?" 

Usagi closed her eyes. "What will you do?" 

He respected her strength. "Win." 

"Don’t hurt him too badly." 

"Promise you won’t interfere." 

Usagi started to cry. "Don’t hurt him." 

"Promise, My Queen." 

She wiped the tears away and nodded once. "Hai." 

*****

Rei led Minako into the exhibition hall. "Why are we coming here, Rei?" 

"There’s going to be a battle. Usagi thought you might want to watch." 

"Oh." She sat down next to her friend in the viewing box, feeling slightly confused. She was surprised when almost everyone joined them. "Where are Mamoru and Kunzite?" 

Rei pointed onto the floor. "There." 

They stood in the center of the floor. Endymion dressed in his blue dress outfit and Kunzite in his charcoal uniform. Endymion smirked at Kunzite and walked over to Minako. "Hello, little princess." 

Her heart started to beat faster. She stood and kissed him, deep and hard. He started to lift her out of the box when Kunzite stopped him. "To the victor go the spoils." He met Minako’s eyes and hoped he didn’t just imagine the spark there. "Ready, Cape Boy?" 

"Anytime." 

"Very well." Kunzite tightened his grip on his arm and threw him back to the center of the room. He landed hard, flat on his back. "Let’s begin then." He sent a volley of boomerangs toward Endymion who casually deflected them. 

"A pitiful attack." 

"At least I don’t throw roses, pretty boy." 

"You would notice. How nice that Minako doesn’t mind you playing both sides of the fence. You ever tried it with both of them? Beryl might like that." 

There was a blur as they flew at each other. No one could see clearly until they parted. Kunzite had drawn first blood. 

"Damn," Minako snapped. 

Usagi sat directly behind her holding the Imperium Silver Crystal. She wanted this all to end without anyone getting hurt. She wanted to be able to say the magic words and make it all go away. 

"Does it bother you that she’s thinking of me when you’re with her?" Endymion wiped the trickle of blood from his cheek. "It must be horrible to experience that." 

Kunzite’s kick caught him directly in the stomach. "If you were really who she was thinking of, she wouldn’t be so satisfied. Beryl’s had you before. Obviously wasn’t happy with your performance." 

"And what leads you to that conclusion, you backstabbing bastard?" 

"She cursed me." He smirked. "She needed a man to satisfy her, not some effeminate boy who needs five fourteen-year-old girls to save him." 

"The same fourteen-year-old girls who defeated you, as I recall." 

There was another blur of motion and this time Kunzite was hurt. He licked his lips and tasted the blood. 

Endymion faced him. "She wants me. Burns for me." 

"She loves me..." 

"Really?" he laughed as they began circling each other. "Minako!" 

She stood, leaning in over the edge of the guard rail. "Yes, Mamoru?" 

"Who do you want to win?" He smirked at his opponent. "Who do you love?" 

Minako closed her eyes. She felt like her free will was entirely subverted. She clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms, drawing blood. 

"Do you love him, Minako? Or does his love for Zoicite hold him? If he loves you, if you love him, why does his touch hurt you?" 

Her mind screamed to resist his taunting, the answers in her head that she knew were not her own. Finally, she couldn’t resist any longer. "Mamoru, I want to lie with you in the bed of rose petals you promised me." 

Beryl laughed as she felt the energy from Minako’s inner battle begin to gather around her, giving her the physical form she craved. 

Kunzite stopped circling. He tried to meet her downcast eyes. Was she refusing to look at him so that he couldn’t see her pain, or so she wouldn’t see his? Seeing his distraction, Endymion materialized a rose and threw it like a dagger towards Kunzite’s heart. 

Beryl looked down at her now fully formed body. As soon as the rose pierced his flesh, Endymion would take Sailor Venus in front of Kunzite’s dying form and Usagi’s broken heart. And the Crystal Palace would crumble once again. She would be free. 

In the same instant the rose flew, Usagi placed the wand against Minako and whispered, "Moon Healing Activation." She hoped that having Ami, Makoto and Rei holding it with her would cure her hurting friend. 

Minako watched at the rose flew at her lover and knew, without a doubt what was going to happen. What she had let happen. What she had caused to happen. And all in that one instant, that one moment of time, a voice of pure love and pure willpower rang out in the silence. 

**VENUS LOVELY CHAIN!**

Her body convulsed as the chain flew from her hands, striking down the rose and wrapping itself around Endymion. She looked down and realized that the chain she was using was formed of the links that had been embedded, burned into her flesh. 

As it wound around him, it unwound from her, and as the last link faded from her flesh, she collapsed. 

*****

A bright orange chain pierced the unfathomable blackness and circled the fragile physical creature that was Beryl. Her body, newly formed, pulsed once then shattered into a mist that dissipated into the nothingness. The chain scattered its target and then fell endlessly through the abyss. 

Beryl screamed with all her mental powers, her frustration lending fire to the words as she cursed Minako and Kunzite’s names. Plunged back into formlessness, she called out for her one time lover. _Endymion!_

*****

Kunzite walked over to Endymion as Usagi helped Minako out onto the battleground. The three stood together, no one speaking. Finally Minako sank to her knees next to Endymion. Usagi and Kunzite both braced themselves. She touched the chain and it faded then disappeared. She looked down at her clothing, torn where the chain had ripped from her body. She smiled when she noticed the burn marks were no longer there. 

"Are you okay?" 

His eyes met hers. "Yes. You?" 

She smiled up at Kunzite. "I will be soon." She held up her hand to let him help her stand. She looked into the platinum eyes, hoping to heal them. "I’m sorry I hurt you." She focused on her aura and let everyone see it. The chain was gone. "It’s over." 

Relieve flooded him. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "You think so?" 

She nodded, even though he couldn’t see her. "Hai." 

"Not so, Sailor Brat." He winked at Usagi. "I’m going to have to put you through the agony I’ve been through these past two weeks." 

She giggled. "Promise?" 

Bowing his head to Usagi and the rest of the group, he patted her bottom. "Count on it." 

*****

_Wait._

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first stories, circa 1997-1998


End file.
